A game night to never forget
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Karaoke party at Percy’s. Bianca is on loan from Underworld, Luke is good, and Thalia not in the hunt. Thuke & Percabeth. Truth or dare most likely.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Karaoke party at Percy's. Bianca is on loan from Underworld, Luke is good, and Thalia" not in the hunt. Thuke & Percabeth.

**Karaoke and Romance**

The songs

Percy's POV:  
I was bored.

"Mom, I'm bored!"

"Call some friends and use your karaoke machine."

"Ok."

First I I-Med Annabeth. Then Thalia, then Luke, Then Nico who said his dad would let Bianca come.

The doorbell rang. I opened it to see Bianca and Nico. I gave Nico a high-five and hugged Bianca. Soon the whole group was here.

"Okay, who's singing what? We should do solos, boy/girl duets, boys, girls, and everyone." I said, "I'm doing you're beautiful."

"For solo I'm singing Best Friend." Annabeth decided.

"I'm signing Who will I be. Nico! You should totally sing Music's in my soul. You're so good!" Bianca sure is more confident I decided as she gushed.

"Okay..." Nico answered.

"I'll do I just can't wait to be king." Said Luke.

"Reflection" Thalia said

"Duets. Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Bianca, Thalia and I." Luke said.

"Nico and I will do This is me."

"Sheesh! What's with Camp Rock? We'll do Lucky." Percy said.

"We'll do A whole new world." Said Luke " and Perce, what's Lucky?"

"Here." Annabeth hands him her iPod touch.

"Oh."

"We boys are singing The boys are back."

"We girls are singing Hasta la vista."

"And we'll all sing can you fill the love tonight."

AN: do u like?

_**Percy:**_

Solo: You're beautiful (he sings it all)

**Duet:** Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend) **(He sings boy part)**

_Group 1(Boys):_ The boys are back _(Sings Zac/Troy's part)_

**Group 2(all****): **can you feel the love tonight **(****I haven't decided his part yet)**

_**Luke:**_

Solo: Just can't wait to be king (He sings it all)

**Duet: **A whole new world **(He sings Aladdin's part)**

_Group 1 (Boys): _The boys are back _(He sings Chad's part)_

**Group 2 (All): **Can you feel the love tonight **(****I haven't decided his part yet)**

_**Nico:**_

Solo: Music's in my soul (He sings it all)

**Duet:** This is me **(he sings Joe's part)**

_Group 1 (Boys):_ The boys are back _(He sings chorus and when both are singing)_

**Group 2(All):**Can you feel the love tonight **(****I haven't decided his part yet)**

_**Bianca:**_

Solo: Who will I be (She sings it all)

**Duet:** This is me **(She sings Demi)**

_Group 1 (girls):_ Hasta La Vista_ (I haven't decided her part yet)_

**Group 2(All):**Can you feel the love tonight **(****I haven't decided her part yet)**

_**Thalia:**_

Solo: Reflection (all)

**Duet: **A whole new world (**Jasmine)**

_Group 1 (Girls): _Hasta La Vista_ (I haven't decided her part yet)_

**Group 2(All):**Can you feel the love tonight **(****I haven't decided her part yet)**

_**Annabeth:**_

Solo: Best friend (all)

**Duet: **Lucky **(girl)**

_Group 1 (girls):_ Hasta La Vista_ (I haven't decided her part yet)_

**Group 2(All):**Can you feel the love tonight **(****I haven't decided her part yet)**

Thanxies

Emys

PS: I have MSN!!!!!


	2. The song list

NOT MINE!! I will not write it again.

I am just rewriting the list of songs.

**Who's singing what?**

Percy: _I'm yours_

Annabeth: _Best Friend_

Thalia: _What it takes_

Luke: _I just can't wait to be king (with Percy as hyena 1 and Nico as hyena 2)_

Bianca: _Who will I be?_

Nico: _Music's in my soul (Play my music)_

Percy/Annabeth: _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

Thalia/Luke: _a whole new world_

Bianca/Nico: _This is me_

Boys: _The boys are back (Troy=Percy, both/chorus=Nico, Chad=Luke)_

Girls: _Hasta La vista (Bianca=Ella, Annabeth=boy #1, Thalia=boy #2)_

All: _We rock. (Does it have 7 parts? If no I'm gonna change it. If yes please send me the lyrics devied into 7.)_

PJOPJOPJO

Read forgotten girl or you'll be confused because I'm adding myself.

Emerald Malfoy: _Here I am & this is me (Demi's solo)_

I will organize it like this:

_Lyrics_

**Dance moves.**

PJOPJOPJO

Thanks and send reviews

Emerald Narcissa Malfoy


	3. change of plans

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**A game night to never forget:**

**Change of plans**

No POV:

So the group sat in a circle.

"Guys, why do a whole group song we can't split in seven? And let's all do Disney songs! Unless you're Luke or Thalia because their first songs are original Disney songs." Emerald asked.

"Good point… Sea Princess, could you get us a better song? And I'll do Hercules' 'Go the Distance." Nico asked

"We'll see… And Nico, How about we do a duet while the others sing the group songs… And guys, why don't we reserve the Aphirite and play there…"

"Sure." Percy agreed.

"I'll get Apollo." And Emerald left.

"Can I sing Won't say I'm in love?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I'll sing When You Wish Apon a Star." Bianca said.

"What should I sing?" Percy asked, and got ignored.

"Okay guys. We're going. Perce, grab your machine." She ordered, sticking her head through the door.

"Okay. Found a song?"

"Yep. It's two parts but we have all the boys singing one part and all us girls singing the other."

"Kay."

The group ran to Apollo's car. Soon they were in the arena with the machine set up.

"People! Don't forget costumes! And the song we're all singing is 'fro good'. Guys, Elphaba's part. Us, Galinda's part. And Nic, we're singing "our Last Summer."" Emerald said.

"yeah… Whatever." Was mumbled around the room.

"YAY! I start!" Emerald shouted and ran to change.

She ran back in a long, loose emerald green top and black leggings. "HeY! Ok… I'm singing Who will I Be? first."

She ran onto a makeshift stage, pulled a baseball hat over her eyes, turned away (her back facing them), and then started the song.

_I__'ve always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

**Turns, pulls off her hat, shakes her hair out of her face**

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star _** A spotlight goes on her**

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Everyone clapped like crazy. She was an AMAZING singer.

"Thals. Get on stage."

"Fine."

"WAIT! Come!" And Thalia got dragged off by a super-strong twelve-year old.

A few minutes later, she came back grumbleing. She was dressed in a low-cut soft pink tank top and a red mini-skirt.

"Em… Where did you get this stuff from?" Nico asked, getting protective.

"Aphrodite cabin. Where else?"

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My guy_

_What it takes to make_

_Me shine_

_What it takes to get_

_Me FIRED up_

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My beau_

_What it takes to make_

_Me glow_

_What it takes to make_

_This beat flow _

**Thalia did a complicated dance routine.**

**Everybody talks about what they think they need**

_They make up a list of things:1, 2, 3..._

_Everyone is different, but where we can agree_

_Is every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet_

_Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere_

_Don't think that acting cool will make me want to care_

_I just need your respect if you're gonna be the one_

_And if you must apply then try to get the job done _

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My guy_

_What it takes to make_

_Me shine_

_What it takes to get_

_Me FIRED up_

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My beau_

_What it takes to make_

_Me glow_

_What it takes to make_

_This beat flow _

_Talk can be so cheap_

_so i just look for your actions_

_Be good to me_

_If you want my attraction_

_Maybe I just want too mucH_

_But I don't really care_

_I know I'm worth it_

_And I know he's out there_

_Wait, wait_

_You might be a contenda_

_Hey, hey_

_Can i borrow your sweatshirt_

_Normally I'm not the one_

_To say hello first_

_But if I didn't I might miss out_

_And that might hurt _

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My guy_

_What it takes to make_

_Me shine_

_What it takes to get_

_Me FIRED up_

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My beau_

_What it takes to make_

_Me glow_

_What it takes to make_

_This beat flow _

_I've been contemplating once_

_What it takes_

_To make me give my heart AWAY_

_Could you be the one_

_standing in the crowd_

_I'm waiting to find out_

_I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh _

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My guy_

_What it takes to make_

_Me shine_

_What it takes to get_

_Me FIRED up_

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My beau_

_What it takes to make_

_Me glow_

_What it takes to make_

_This beat flow _

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My guy_

_What it takes to make_

_Me shine_

_What it takes to get_

_Me FIRED up_

_Who's got_

_What it takes to be_

_My beau_

_What it takes to make_

_Me glow_

_What it takes to make_

_This beat flow_

They all clapped. Thalia was a good singer.

"Bianca."

"One second." She and Emerald ran out and then came back. Bianca wearing a silver t-shirt and light blue jeans. She lay down on stage

_Woah_

_Yea, yea, yea, yea_

**She jumps up and grabs mic**

_How to choose_

_Who to be_

_Well lets see_

_There's so many choices now_

_Play guitar _**She plays an air guitar**

_Be a movie star_

_In my head a voice says_

_Why not_

_Try everything_

_Why stop_

_Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life_

_And now's the time_

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be_

_Yea yea_

_If I decide_

_I'm the girl to change the world_

_I can do it anytime_

_Opportunity right in front of me_

_And the choices are mine_

_Why not_

_Try everything_

_Why stop_

_Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life_

_And now's the time_

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be_

_I want to find the who I am inside_

_Who will I be_

_I want to show the way_

_The way that I can shine_

_Yea (Who will I be)_

_oh yea, yea_

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be (Who will I be)_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be_

_Woah_

_Who will I be_

_Who will I be_

Another amazing singer. Well, apparently it runs in the family for the girls.

"Annabeth. Best Friend. Now."

"Okay… Em, can you help me get a costume?" They ran out. Soon Annabeth returned, wearing a light grey tank-top with a white owl and light blue jean shorts. Peryc's mouth was open.

_Hoo Ha! _

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Have you ever been in love? Hwah!_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy_

_hey, you should get a best friend too._

_Hoo ha! Hoo Ha!_

_Hello baby can I see you smile?_

_I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild. (okay!)_

_Can I come, I am sitting alone_

_No, Friends are never alone (thats right!)_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,_

_excuse me I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy_

_hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

_Aloha baby lets go to the beach_

_Yeah! girls in bikini are waiting for me_

_But I was hoping for a summer romance_

_So why didnt you take a chance (okay!)_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,_

_excuse me I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy_

_hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo hA!_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!_

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,_

_excuse me (yeah) I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

_Lets get this party on _

_Hit me with laser gun!_

_Hwah!_

_Ooh oh oh come on boys!_

_Hoo Ha Hoo HA!_

_Ooh oh oh _

_You should get a best friend too_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy_

_hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!_

_He's soooo sweet! _

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah! _

She didn't dance. Just stared at Percy.

"Percy. Now."

As always, Em dragged him back and sent him onstage in dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt. "I'm NOT dancing!" He shouted to Emerald as she shoved him onstage.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest _

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I_

_reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some _

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait, I'm yours _

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and then you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love _

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing _

_We're just one big family _

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved _

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait, I'm sure _

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short _

_This is our fate, I'm yours _

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do _

_But do you want to come on _

_Scooch on over closer dear A_

_nd I will nibble your ear _

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror _

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass _

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed _

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons _

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue _

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait, I'm yours (I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your mind and see like me (No more, no more)_

_Open up your plans and man you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours (It cannot wait, I'm sure) _

_So please don't, please don't, please don't (There's no need to complicate) T_

_here's no need to complicate (Our time is short) _

_'Cause our time is short (This is our fate) _

_This is, this is, this is our fate _

_I'm yours _

As promised, he didn't dance.

"Luke. Go." When he came back, he was in his Bermuda shorts (tan) and a button-up white shirt.

"No Em! I don't do dancing. Right Thaly?" She laughed.

"What?"

"After…"

_Luke: I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!_

_Thalia: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

_Luke: I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_

_Thalia: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

_Luke Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Thalia: (Speaking) You've rather a long way to go, _

_young master, if you think..._

_Luke: No one saying do this_

_Thalia: Now when I said that, I-_

_Annabeth: No one saying be there_

_Thalia: What I meant was..._

_Luke: No one saying stop that_

_Thalia: Look, what you don't realize..._

_Luke & Annabeth: No one saying see here_

_Thalia: Now see here!_

_Luke: Free to run around all day_

_Thalia Well, that's definitely out..._

_Luke: Free to do it all my way!_

_Thalia: I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

_Luke: Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a star_

_Thalia: If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about... aagh!_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Luke: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

_Thalia: (Speaking, but in strict time) Not yet!_

_Luke & Thalia: Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

On Thalia's parts, she jumped up from her seat and sang/said them. Annabeth did the same.

"Nico. Go." Luke said.

"OKAY!" He ran off, willingly, with Emerald. He came back with a guitar strap, holding a guitar on it, over his shoulder, a big pair of headphones, black skinny jeans, and a fitting white t-shirt, looking like a younger Joe Jonas.

_Turn on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song may disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand clapping_

_Hip shaking_

_Heartbreaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel when your riding home_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday, everynight_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just want to play my music_

_Whoa (music)_

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me (here with me)_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Hand clapping_

_Earth shaking_

_Heartbreaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel when your on a roll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday, everynight_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday, everynight_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday, everynight_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long_

He didn't dance but he was an amazing singer!

"Me again!" Emerald shouted, running away and returning in a white tank-top and black sweat pants.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet_

_That you should never ask why_

_Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

_You should be happy, excited_

_Even if you're just invited_

_Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard just waiting_

_In a line that never moves_

_It's time you started making_

_Your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_You only get one life to work it_

_So who cares if it's not perfect_

_I say_ _it's close enough to perfect for me_

_Why should you hide from the thunder_

_And the lightening that your under_

_Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_If how your living isn't working_

_There's one thing that will help_

_You gotta finally just stop searching_

_To find yourself_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_The world better make some room_

_Yea move over, over_

_Cause your coming through_

_Cause your coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

This time, she wandered around the stage with a guitar, strumming every few minutes. Another amazing performance.

"Di Angelos. Now." The siblings ran off with their cousin and returned in the same outfits as in Camp Rock.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Their singing was great.

"Luke. Thali. Go."

"Wait… Luke, Thals. Why did you guys laugh when Luke said he didn't dance?" Annabeth asked.

"Um…"

* * *

**AN- CLIFFIE! HAHA! So what do you think? What Disney song (original- Hercules, little mermaid, etc…) should Percy sing?**

**~Emerald/Artemis**


End file.
